


Over the Wires

by QuailiTea



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailiTea/pseuds/QuailiTea
Summary: Dot's opinion on electricity has changed over time, but it took a few things to make that happen. Set post-series, based on the prompt:dear girlHow i was crazy how i cried when i heardover timeand tide and deathLeapingSweetlyyour voice–Your Little Voice





	Over the Wires

Dot used to be afraid of the wires. The wires of the telephone, the overseas telegraph, which Father O’Leary had said would boil the oceans if used too frequently, even, ironically, the wireless a little bit, since it still plugged into the wall. Her mother hadn’t even wanted electric lights in the house, preferring candles until a near-miss cost them their drapes and a good portion of the kitchenware. Working for Miss Fisher, she decided that perhaps the telephone and the like were tolerable, given the right set of circumstances. Being able to get help in a hurry did shift her opinion out of the negative. But it’s when Hugh’s voice comes over them, when he calls her from the station, or once, when he called in a message to 3JH to be read on her birthday, that her heart leaps instead of lurches. She still prefers a regular letter, or just going to visit, over any sort of disembodied and vaguely mysterious communication that comes out of a wall. But it’s a telephone call that makes her love the wires, want them in every room of the house. God bless the wires and everything else, her husband's coming home.


End file.
